The present technology relates to an image processing apparatus and method, and a program, and particularly to an image processing apparatus and method, and a program in which a subject on an image is viewed as the subject as it is while a motion of the subject is made to be able to be perceived by a viewer.
In the past, an image processing for expressing a motion using illusion was known (for example, refer to Ming-Te Chi, et. al. “Self-Animating Images: Illusory Motion Using Repeated Asymmetric Patterns” ACM Transaction on Graphics (Proceedings of SIGGRAPH 2008), 27, No. 3). The document by Ming-Te Chi, et. al. discloses a technique in which an input image such as a painting is analyzed to find a flow direction of an edge and patterns are created such that an Optimized Fraser-Wilcox Illusion occurs in that direction for a viewer.
Additionally, there has been proposed a technology as a technology for emphasizing a subject on an image in which an edge on the image is detected and contour data is added to the detected edge (For example, refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 05-314273).